


Slowly, but surely

by arcwinded



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Recovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcwinded/pseuds/arcwinded
Summary: Yuuki Mishima goes through flashbacks about his past abuse and reassures himself that he will be okay.





	Slowly, but surely

_Gray._

The room is gray.

The only resemblance of color was a beam of sunlight creeping through closed blinds.

Blank eyes stare up at the equally blank ceiling.

The room looks as if it had been untouched for years, dust piling up on figures. The only sign of life comes from Yuuki's chest moving up and down with every breath he takes, along with the occasional blink.

The air was stagnant. Nothing was happening. But, at the same time, it felt like everything was happening at once.

Yuuki was laying on his bed, but he didn't _feel_ like he was doing so. Despite graduating two years back, he felt like he was still in high school.

He still felt the dread of standing in Kamoshida's office. He felt the terror of being cornered in the bathroom by angry classmates.

The hands, too— the _damn_ hands. He could feel them groping all over his body, digging and tearing into his flesh, he could feel—

  
Yuuki pushes himself up into a sitting position, wincing. He looks around. He was aware that he was in his room alone, but he _felt_ like he was at school. He could hear the whispers of people speaking of him. Their cruel words, speaking of rumors and truths, digging into his skull. He could feel rough hands sliding down his shorts, hot breaths against the nape of his neck—

He cringes, before pushing himself off of his bed, walking out of his bedroom and closing the door. Yuuki stares at his hand on the door handle. What he feeling wasn't real, he knew this. It's been two years, Kamoshida is in jail, and he's safe at home. He shouldn't be living in fear like this.

He swallows hard, before taking a deep breath in. His hand turns the door handle, opening the door once more. A figure stands in his path.

It's Suguru Kamoshida, standing with his arms crossed at the end of his bed. Yuuki's breath hitches as he makes eye contact with him, terror filling his body. He's right there... Yet his terrified expression turns into a determined one.

Yuuki grits his teeth, stepping forward and walking through Kamoshida, making his way to his window. He pulls the blinds open, letting the sunlight cover his room. He turns on his heel, facing the end of his bed.

The figure is gone, he is safe.

_The room is full of color._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic! I hope I did fine, I honestly don't know what I'm doing... suggestions and advice are appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
